conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet Bible
The Scarlet Bible is the holy text of the Religion of Scarletism created from the Uluru Incident, which is located mostly in the United Commonwealth of Australia & New Zealand, a division of the United Kingdom. It's seen as being the direct word of the Scarlet God, which is seen as the perfect, mystical God. Published in April of 2012, it's seen as one of the most controversial books in the world. The Church of the Scarlet Marker, has declared that untill the supposed phrophet returns back to Uluru, the books is the true connection to the Church and God. Text While the passages are short, the followers of the religion see that the message is uncomplete, and that Cornelius Shultz must return to the stone before 2012, a growing belief in the sect. Cornelius, has disapeared, causing panic in Australia and several western nations. Chapter One "Child, do not fear that of your friends' fate, you will see them nonetheless. Tell the nations not to send that of men, but only my prophet, for they were not the first to look upon me. Cornelius, beloved son of man and prophet, have you not heard the stories of love and peace I've sent down upon from my own mouth? Follow me as of (illegible) told you too. Do not bicker over the teachings of the core theology, focus on my true message of peace upon my children. All teachers of peace and love, honor. All teachers of hate, killing and destruction, shun. Do not wait to be entered into the Kingdom of Heaven, build one for your children to bear and live in. You ask of sin? I gave you your mind how to think, how to love. Do not listen to that of the teachers of hate that want to deceive you. Love is love, in which I have given you. I built you how I saw fit. Love who you please, only if its true. Go forth, tell the world of peace, for when I came down I only caused confusion and split up the lands that men hold so holy." Chapter Two "You still do not believe I am who I am, Cornelius? I feel your doubt, do not be afraid for those of your family and friends, the people of Earth who do not understand me or have felt my presence. For they are my children too, and I shall love them forever. You ask those that have done wrong, and evil? Why I would allow such things to happen, free will my child. I have given men the choice over his mind and words, actions. The Insane, of which have been corrupted by society, the overall ignorance of the population has caused this, and in which can be stopped in the action of love and good-will to men. After my creation of the first, perfect in nature, only did they change society to their own will- which has been passed down." Chapter Three "Read the text of old, debate with yourself, seek and you shall find. Push the world to seek me out, scientifically, and spiritually. Only in the second matter will you feel me completely, and in the first you shall understand the traces of evidence in which I have given upon you to help the world you live in." Shultz Formation of the Church Cornelius said unto ten cell guards, whom were converted after hearing the stories of Shultz, "Go forth, take my message, tell it too the natives of Australia, New Zealand, clearly God has chosen this land to be the next Holy Land, and must be the center of our works, and His work." Instructions to the Messangers Shultz said to James, an English man, "Take your word back to your family in London, tell that the Church of England must become more devoted to charity, an not structures", then said to Alexander an man from Rome, "Take these messages to thoses of the Church, tell them to stay faithfull, and that this law is new and must be canon, and that you too must cast out the robes and stone structures, and feed the poor with charity." Then too Clair of Indiana, " You dewll in the nation of war, and technology, and that of the advantage, and thoses who believe that the old are simply wrong; disprove them, bring back the tradition, but also bring back the love." Then to Thomas of Nebraska, "You are from the nation, brotherd to Clair's, I set you forth to claim love and peace in this land." Thus all the messangers were sent, and have charged with opening new temples in the areas in which spread too. Category:Scarlet Church